


[Podfic] The Empty Bellies Dining Society

by Liannabob



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Food, M/M, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannabob/pseuds/Liannabob
Summary: (Podfic originally posted to Amplificathon in 2015)Story Summary (by author): Bilbo and Dwalin have two things in common: an appreciation for good meals and a case of unrequited love for a certain oblivious king.   The only sensible thing to do is form a supper club.





	[Podfic] The Empty Bellies Dining Society

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Empty Bellies Dining Society](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394107) by [sam_ptarmigan (Delphi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/sam_ptarmigan). 



Podfic length:  55 minutes

 

Mp3 available via Dropbox:  [Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/tbk8nfso1f7jgx9/The%20Empty%20Bellies%20Dining%20Society.mp3?dl=0)

or via Mediafire: [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/?6yz41uy9z1o189h)

 

M4B available: [Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mg425esa90r7k1r/The%20Empty%20Bellies%20Dining%20Society.m4b?dl=0)

 

 

Please enjoy!


End file.
